Warmth
by androidilenya
Summary: The heat goes out in the dorms. Cuddling and bedsharing ensue.


**Femslash Yuletide 2014 prompt #2: holiday traditions**

* * *

><p>"So this is fun."<p>

Carmilla glanced at her, unamused. "_I_ would hardly say so. Unless you think that curling up under an _inordinate _amount of blankets to escape the cold is somehow entertainment."

"I meant – this." Laura gestured at the two of them, perched on the edge of Carmilla's bed. The heat had gone out in the dorms earlier that evening, and Laura had been migrating closer and closer to her roommate over the past few hours, seeking whatever warmth she could. The Alchemy Club would probably whip up some heat-producing thing by midnight, and the defunct radiators wouldn't matter, but for now, the only source of heat in the room was the two of them.

(Their hands were side by side, but Laura was pretty sure that if she reached across that gap and actually held Carmilla's hand, she would die of embarrassment.

Not that she would _mind_ holding Carmilla's hand. Quite the opposite, in fact.)

"This is pleasant," Carmilla agreed after a moment, fingers twitching slightly, like she'd been thinking the same thing as Laura. She didn't seem annoyed (well, no more so than usual), so Laura decided to push a little further.

"Might be even warmer under the blankets." She added an eyebrow wiggle that probably looked ridiculous from where Carmilla was sitting.

Carmilla scoffed, but twitched the blankets aside. "Get in, then."

Laura grinned and tucked her legs up to her chest, letting Carmilla drape the blanket over her shoulders. Almost immediately, she felt warmer.

"Thanks." She leaned against Carmilla, getting as close as the blankets between them would allow. "So what kinda things did they do for the holidays back in…" She waved a hand vaguely, shrugging. "Sixteen whatever?"

Carmilla raised an eyebrow, looking faintly amused, and shifted against her, nudging Laura's head aside. "All sorts of _intriguing_ things."

"Let me guess. Lots of drinking and stuff."

The corners of Carmilla's lips twitched. "It was not all that different from your parties in these times, come to think of it. Only a little more… sophisticated." Her gaze went all faraway. "On the solstice festival, we would dance under torchlight until dawn, in clothing far more fine than any you could ever dream of. Music and glittering finery under the starlight, the parties strung like jewels through the long dark winter."

Laura snuggled closer, and Carmilla's arm draped itself over her shoulders, apparently by instinct. "It sounds nice."

"Indeed it was. But I would say…" Her fingers combed through Laura's hair, smoothing the long strands flat. "I would say that this is better."

"Oh." Laura bit her lip. "Thanks." She hesitated, then leaned into Carmilla, wrapping her in a hug. "I'd rather hang out with you than go to a party, anyways."

"I'm honored," Carmilla replied dryly.

They were quiet for a few minutes, the only sound in the room their breathing. Laura felt Carmilla's chest rise and fall under her head, and briefly wondered if breathing was actually a thing vampires needed to do, or if it was just a habit from before – whatever.

She opened her mouth to ask, and instead yawned widely. "Oh, gosh, sorry."

"Tired, are we?"

"I guess." Laura cleared her throat, then added, "So about sleeping arrangements. I _really_ don't wanna move to the other bed right now because the floor is probably very cold." She curled up against Carmilla, burying her face in her shoulder. "Besides," she added, voice muffled by the blankets, "it's _comfy_ here"

She felt the faint vibration as Carmilla chuckled. "There would appear to be an obvious solution to that."

It took her a second, and then – "Wait, you honestly don't mind sharing the bed with me?" She pulled away to give Carmilla a disbelieving look.

Carmilla lifted one shoulder in a half-hearted shrug, dark eyes fixed on the ceiling. "Well, if you'd rather I slept on the floor again, I will."

"No," she blurted out, a little too hastily, and backpedaled. "What I mean to say is, thanks. For, um, letting me share your bed with you. Please don't sleep on the floor, I'd feel bad."

"Shhh." Carmilla ran a hand through Laura's hair again, soothing her. "Sleep, cupcake. I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
